japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Shiranui Genma
Shiranui Genma (不知火ゲンマ) is a tokubetsu jonin level shinobi from Konohagakure. He serves as an elite bodyguard to the Hokage. Background Genma Shiranui was born on the day of July 17th and his parents are never seen. He is reveal to be an only child. After getting enrolled into the Ninja Academy, Genma commented that Guy looking for his name on the entry list was like never giving up. During his time in the Ninja Academy, Genma along with Ebisu would always watch Gai run around by holding a flag. Genma comments that Guy looks like he would drop any minute now from running all day. But when Gai started to do thousands of push ups, and started to do it with his thumbs, Genma was very shock and impressed by his efforts to never give up. Genma would also see him sleep in class. When Genma was finally a genin he was put on a team along with Maito Gai, and Ebisu. While his squad teacher was Akimichi Choza. Before going on a mission Genma had saw Guy's father being chop by not going on any missions during the war. This made Genma really sad, but also seeing this made Guy very angry at his father. During part of their chunin exams, his team confronted Team Minato. At one point, they were also confronted by a generation of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, only to be saved by Might Dai. After the ordeal, he also had heard about the peace treaty with the Hidden Stone village, and thought little to nothing of what a little piece of paper would do to help their village. In the anime after the death of Nohara Rin, Kurenai, Asuma and Genma were all very worry about Kakashi's well being. Unknown to any of them, but Gai that Kakashi was going to be an ANBU member. Other than that, not much is known about Genma's early background except for the fact he is an elite guard to the Fourth Hokage. During his time serving under Namikaze Minato, he was taught the Flying Thunder God Technique. But he could only do the technique with Raido and Tatami as a three member team. In the anime, after the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, Genma was present during Minato and Kushina's funeral. Soon after the Third Hokage came out of retirement, Genma along with his two friends were told to guard Hiruzen as his elite guards. He then spent time with Asuma, Kurenai and Guy on the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Personality As an adult, Genma Shiranui is shown to be very calm, impartial, collected, proud and very casual. He is never seen being boisterous, or lost in difficult situations. It was also stated that he hates Orochimaru for being power-playing. He is also a jovial person, as prone to wisecracking at times. When Shikaku contacted him, he made it a point to first tell Genma not to make fun of the situation. During his childhood he was laid back, and originality looked down on Guy. However he was impressed when Guy pushed himself to surpass his limits. After becoming a genin, he remained the same but didn't care about treaties during the third shinobi war. However he was worry about Kakashi after he lost his two teammates, Obito and Rin. He also showed sympathy for Guy when they saw that his father wasn't allow to go any missions during the third shinobi war. Genma also was shock upon hearing that Hiruzen wanted him, Raido and Tatami to continue being the Hokage's Guard Platoon after Minato's death. Appearance Genma Shiranui has dark brown, shoulder length hair which hangs about his face and dark brown eyes. He has light fair skin and thick eyebrows. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jonin outfit attire and always has his trademark senbon in his mouth. As a genin, he wore a dark, baggy outfit with a hooded red and black jacket. He also wore a strap around his leg, and kept a senbon in his mouth. Abilities As a well noted veteran shinobi, Genma Shiranui is known for taking part in difficult missions because of his skills. Though he has only been seen in a handful of fights, he is able to spit a senbon from out of his mouth as a projectile with enough force to deflect a kunai. Given the fact that the Sound Four had to activate their cursed seals in order to defeat him and Namiashi Raido, it is likely that he is a formidable fighter. Even after the fight, while the Sound Four were resting, they noted that they wouldn't have won without using the second stage of their cursed seals. Another testament to his skill was being able to hold his own and survive a fight with Baki, an elite Sunagakure jonin. His abilities are further attested by the fact that he was placed in the Hokage Guard Platoon. Space Time Ninjutsu Genma has also shown some aptitude with Space–Time Ninjutsu as he is able to use the Flying Thunder Formation Technique which was taught to him by the Fourth Hokage due to being part of the Hokage Guard Platoon. This technique is used in conjunction with his two fellow guards Raido and Tatami to teleport a single marked individual to any other marked location. Naruto (Part I) Chunin Exam arc After Hayate's tragic death, Genma proctored the final round matches of the Chunin Exams. After Hyuga Neji's battle with Uzumaki Naruto, Genma tells Neji that even a caged bird can eventually free themselves. As the invasion is launched, he enquires whether or not Orochimaru was leading the assault as he faces off against Baki. After Gaara retreats from the arena Genma advises Uchiha Sasuke to chase after him telling him that he was already at the chunin level and to do what he must in order to protect Konoha. His fight is however interrupted when the invasion is oddly called off. Sasuke Retrieval arc When Tsunade returns to the village, Genma and Aoba are assigned to announce her inauguration as the Fifth Hokage. He is later sent on a mission with Raido, Iwashi and Shizune. As they return home after completing the mission, Genma and Raido encounter the Sound Ninja Four. He inquires about what they were carrying since they were coming from the direction of Konoha. In retaliation Sakon throws a kunai at him but Genma deflects it with his senbon. In order to defeat Raido and Genma, the Sound Four activate the second level of their cursed seals, thus leaving Genma and Raido gravely injured and in serious need of medical attention. Shizune stabilises their conditions and takes them back to Konoha for further treatment. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Tweleve Guardians arc In the anime, he is seen giving out orders to a large group of chunin during Furido's attack on the village. Hidan & Kakuzu arc In the anime, Genma was present at Asuma's funeral, while mourning his death. Invasion of Pain arc He appears later on with Yamato and other jonin helping to restore the village after Pain and Naruto's fight. He corrected Kotetsu telling him that the village wasn't all their forefathers left them, as the people were still there. Confining the Jinchuriki arc In the anime, Genma is present at the war council meeting that Tsunade convenes. Fourth Shinobi War arc Genma along with Raido were tasked with guarding the daimyo at their safe house during the Fourth Shinobi War. While on duty, he and Raido conversed about the daimyo and their medal-naming argument that was going on. He told Raido not to make fun of them as it was their job and that without medals, they wouldn't know what was honorable and what wasn't. He then told him that if he just stood around thinking of medals, he'd never get one though, and to stay alert as they were going to relocate soon. After Black Zetsu located the daimyo he was intercepted by Terumi Mei. Genma alongside Raido, Chojuro and the rest of her team arrived shortly after. When Naruto's shadow clone arrived on the battlefield, and crashed head first into a tree after Black Zetsu sidestepped him, Genma agreed with Raido's sentiments that Naruto had not changed much and still rushed into a fight without thinking. While battling Black Zetsu, he marvelled at Chojuro's skill with his sword. He was later on contacted by Shikaku who before beginning immediately told him not to makes any jokes because they were in dire straits. However, after telling him that the real Madara had been reincarnated to the battlefield, Genma claimed that he couldn't help himself this time. As he, Raido and Iwashi prepared to transport Mei using Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique as per Shikaku's orders, he explained to her that he was part of the Hokage bodyguard detail and as such was taught how to use the technique by the Fourth during his rule. As soon as Tsunade — who was marked with the technique's seal had been transported to the battlefield, they performed the technique and stood behind the other Kage as they confronted Madara. As Mei and A engaged Madara in a battle, Iwashi prematurely anticipated his defeat, Genma however, noted the extent of damage inflicted upon the surroundings by the enemy and warns his partner to stay focused while Raido commented that there is no way to just force their way through. Dodai then enlisted their help to go after the Kabuto-controlled Mu who had began to emerge from the debris. The four men then give chase to the Tsuchikage but their target is soon slapped away by A during the Raikage's assault on Madara. As the battle between the Kage and Madara waged on, they continued to give chase to the evasive Mu. With the Impure World Reincarnation released, Genma watched alongside his comrades as Mu was enveloped in a light of sorts before beginning to deconstruct. He was shown being free from the Infinite Tsukuyomi after Naruto and Sasuke ended the war. After the war was over, Genma makes sure that a huge random crowd doesn't see Naruto. Later on he is lastly seen as he attended Neji's funeral. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 5' During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Genma can be seen amongst the villagers. Video Games Shiranui Genma appears in all the following video games: *Naruto Shinobi Collection (playable) *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu (playable) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing (playable) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (non playable) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 (non playable) *Naruto Ultimate Ninja (non playable) *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 (non playable) *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 (non playable) *Naruto to Boruto Ninja Voltage *??? Quotes *That guy just never gives up does he? *It looks like he's about to drop *What good will a piece of paper do? *He used his own shadow clone as bait and never gave up until the very end. Naruto knows with determination that you can put anything in your mind to it. *Even a bird can get out of a cage *I don't know what's going on with you Sound ninja but don't underestimate us Leaf ninja. Relationships 'Namikaze Minato' 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Nara Temari' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Yamanaka Sai' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Rock Lee' 'Tenten' 'Inuzuka Kiba' 'Aburame Shino' 'Mitarashi Anko' 'Sarutobi Asuma' 'Akimichi Choza' 'Maito Gai' 'Ebisu' 'Tsunade' 'Shizune' 'Namiashi Raido' 'Tatami Iwashi' 'Kotetusu Hagane' 'A' 'Terumi Mei' 'Sakon & Ukon' 'Mu' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *The name "Genma" is the Japanese name of the Alpha Coronæ Borealis. "Shiranui" (不知火) means unknown fire or Phosphorescent Foam. It is also a term given for will o wisps and is the name of a Japanese destroyer. *Genma stated during the Chunin Exams that Naruto Uzumaki had a mean "left hook", this might be a mistake in translation. However, Naruto was doing an uppercut at the time, not a left hook though it was the left hand which was in use. However, this most likely implies that he meant that Naruto is a heavy hitter, or packs a serious punch. *Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Genma show that he was 148 cm around the time of the Kannabi Bridge incident. According to the databook(s): *His birthday is July 17, and his bloodtype is A. *His favorite food is pumpkin broth. While his least favorite food is spinach. *Genma's hobby is travelling. *His favorite phrase is "No words, but action" (不言実行). *Genma has completed 935 official missions in total: 185 D-rank, 220 C-rank, 454 B-rank, 74 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *In Naruto Ultimate Ninja, Genma's hair seems to be white, instead of brown as seen in the anime and manga. *Gemna's name rhymes with Naruto's evil counterpart, Uzumaki Menma. *Genma shares the same English voice actor as Ichigo Kurosaki and Hollow Ichigo from Bleach, Renton Thurson from Eureka Seven/Eureka Seven AO, and Kiba from Wolf's Rain. *It's unknown if he is alive during the time that Naruto became the Seventh Hokage. *Genma's birthday (July 17) is two days after Ichigo Kurosaki's birthday (July 15). Ichigo is another famous character that his voice actor Johnny Yong Bosch is famous for voicing in English. *He has his own Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scroll training card. *His voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, would go on to voice other great characters in the Naruto series such as Akio (Young & Older), Sagi, Tsuzumi Sarugaku, Shibire, Sasori, Kagami, Yagura and Leo. He would also go on to voice Ryogi in Boruto as well. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hirosaki Hirata (Adult) *'Japanese voice actress' : Mariko Higashiuchi (Child) *'English' : Johnny Yong Bosch (Anime & Video Games), Crispin Freeman (Naruto Ulimate Ninja) All information on Shiranui Genma is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genma_Shiranui Gallery 1456505 706806546011131 2007984606 n.jpg|Genma at his Ninja Academy entrance ceremony. 1043980 582742005154004 1900290435 n.png|Genma eating dumplings while knowing how sad Kakashi is after losing Obito, and Rin. 1904109 586832898078248 354784651 n.png|Genma mourning Minato and Kushina's death. 10151142 618298274931710 3613057737174016425 n.png|Genma with Kurenai, Asuma and Gai during the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Category:Characters Category:Males